Digimon Frontier: Torn Apart
by The Supreme Dark One
Summary: It has been 5 years since the digidestined defeated Lucemon. Their lives returned back to normal, until one day something happened. Now missing three from their original group; Takuya, Tommy, and Kouji must face new challenges even if it means old faces.
1. Save Another's Life

BLJ (a.k.a The Supreme Dark One): Lucemon was finally defeated and the digidestined were sent home. Five years passed and the digidestined were living their lives normally. Then one day though something happens...  
  
------  
  
They say when you get in the way of a car there is nothing you can do about it. You freeze up and can't move. All you can do is watch the world spin like a tilta-world and wait to get hit. Others say there is still time for you to react and run, but only those who have ever expierenced the event know for sure. Kouji Minamoto knew how it felt, for he had run across the street unaware of the car speeding down the street. He couldn't gain control of his senses and next thing he knew he was lying on the ground with a girl at his side and a crowd of people around him.  
  
"Hey kid you all right there?" One of the adults asked helping the now sixteen year old boy up. Kouji merely nodded still a bit lost.  
  
"If it wasn't for this gal you would have been either dragged or flying over to the street corner. Better watch out next time before you cross the street." Another man said.  
  
Kouji turned around and noticed a girl about his age. She had fly away dark brown hair and matching eyes with a bit of tanned skin complexion. She wore beige cargo jeans that seemed to cover her shoes and a white long sleeve shirt with black fingerless gloves. Around her neck hung a pair of headphones no doubt from her cd player along with black goggles. _She must be the one who saved me, _he thought to himself. "Thanks," he said and paused,"What's your name?"  
  
"The name's Julie and no problem," the brunette replied.  
  
"Well thanks Julie I don't know what I was thinking when I crossed the street. I'm Kouji," he said and extended his hand out to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kouji," she said shaking his hand."And don't worry about it, just be careful there's not always going to be someone willing to save another's life." Kouji raised an eyebrow at her last comment. "Damn. I'm late, I got to go," Julie said grabbing a black backpack that was on the ground as well as what seemed like a guitar case.  
  
Kouji nodded and watched her leave mixing into the crowds of people. That's when he remembered why exactly he got in the way of the car. He too was in a hurry to get a package his step mom had told him to pick up and then deliver it to a friend of hers. With his memory comming back he ran down the sidewalk, but this time making sure he was careful.  
  
Yes Kouji no got along well with his step mother as well as his real mom and of course his twin brother, Kouichi. It was hard at times to be part of two families, but ever since being in the digital world he had learned how to balance it all. Ah, the digital world. Not much had changed about him since then. He was still stubborn and serious at times, though he now knew how to live a little. Oh and his long raven hair was cut, but hidden under a blue baseball cap no longer a bandana. 


	2. An Old Friend

BLJ: Thanks for the two reviews so far. As for the couple well you'll just have to keep on reading to find out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I wish I did though, but I don't. All characters in this chapter are from the actual series.

* * *

"I bet I can beat you!" yelled fourteen year old Shinya to his brother as he took control of the soccer ball and headed towards his goal.  
  
"Think again!" Takuya laughed as he stole the ball and kicked it over to the other goal. "And once again I win!" Takuya exclaimed and began to run around the field over exegerating. Shinya rolled his eyes quite used to Takuya's big ego. "Up for another game?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Nope. I say we take a break," Shinya replied. Takuya nodded and began to walk over to the field's bleachers where they took a drink from their water. "One day I'll beat you," Shinya said.  
  
"Right," Takuya said and leaned back as he watched the clouds move across the sky. It had been five years since his grand adventure in the digital world. He and the others had said their friendship would last forever, but had it even lasted until now? Sure they still kept in contact with each other, but somehow there was something missing. Perhaps it was the digital world.  
  
Takuya sighed. How could he call the others friends when he never even mentioned their names to his family. He never told anyone about the digital world. He glanced at Shinya, not even his own brother. There would just be too many questions, besides Shinya wouldn't understand. No one would.  
  
"What'cha thinking?" Shinya asked interupting his brother's thoughts.  
  
"What? Oh nothing. What do you say we call it a day?" he asked as he stood up and grabbed the soccer ball.  
  
"Eh, why not." Shinya replied and also stood up following Takuya. His big brother. The one brother who he looked up to, not that he had any other siblings. Sure they got in arguements and fights, but which brothers or sisters didn't?  
  
The two siblings were just down the street tossing the ball up in the air when a familiar voice was heard from behind them. Well a familiar voice to the goggle headed boy. "Takuya!" The two brothers stopped and turned around.  
  
"Tommy?" Takuya asked and smiled.  
  
"Boy am I glad to see you!" Tommy exclaimed and ran up to him.  
  
"Wow I havn't seen you since about two years ago. I've only talked to you online," Takuya said. "Look at how much you grew."  
  
Tommy laughed, "Well I am fourteen now." Takuya was right. The kid who stood before him wasn't the same little nine year old whom he had protected like a brother five years ago. He still carried around that unforgettable big hat, but this time he didn't wear it on his head. Now instead he carried it to his blue pant's side. As for his height, well no doubt he would have to grow taller. He seemed about 5'11 only needing a few more inches to catch up to Takuya who was about 6'3. "Oh Takuya I want you to meet my brother, Yutaka."  
  
Takuya looked up behind Tommy to see a brown haired boy who was a bit taller. He wore a blue shirt with red long sleeves and blue baggy shorts going past his knees. He seemed to be a bit muscular and had the same green eyes that Tommy had. "So you are the Takuya whom I hear so much about," the boy said.  
  
"That would be me. Oh and this is my brother Shinya. He's your age Tommy,"Takuya said.  
  
"Guess that means there really is a digital world," Yutaka said. He had never believed his little brother whenever he raved about that strange world with creatures called digimon. Then again not many would belive such a fictional tale either.  
  
"Woah! Wait a minute!" Shinya spoke up having stood silent trying to figure out just who this Tommy was. "How do you know him and what is this digital world he just said was real?" Shinya questioned Takuya.  
  
"Well uh," Takuya began putting a hand behind his head trying to think up of something to say.  
  
"You mean you havn't told him about it?" Tommy asked a bit shocked.  
  
"Told me what?" Shinya asked.  
  
"About the digital world," Tommy replied.  
  
"What's the digital world?" Shinya asked.  
  
"Appearntly a world with digimon," Yutaka said.  
  
"What in the world is a digimon and why is this new to me!" Shinya exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell him," Tommy said.  
  
"Well I uh---" Takuya began feeling a bit under pressure.  
  
"Yeah I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Shinya said.  
  
"Will you just all shut up!" Takuya yelled.  
  
Both Tommy and Shinya stopped speaking and starred at Takuya. "And I'm told I have a temper," Yutaka muttered.  
  
Takuya took a big breath,"Ok I havn't told Shinya about the digital world. I never told anyone. It just seemed all too complicated to explain and knowing you I knew you would ask too many questions. Besides you were only nine and wouldn't understand anything not to mention you often got on my nerves, but anyways just so you'll all stop pestering me the digital world is this place where digimon live. I went there on your birthday and met Tommy along with these other kids Kouji, JP, Zoe, and Kouichi. There we found out we were legendery warriors and meant to save the digital world from this evil digimon named Cherubimon who once was a good angel type digimon who ruled the world with two other digimon Ophanimon and Sepharimon. Ophanimon is the one that called us all there but she was being held captive by Cherubimon. After setting Cherubimon free we found out that he wasn't the real threat, the real threat was Lucemon who also once ruled the digital world but was corrupted. There we had to defeat him again and I got back in time for your birthday since there is a time difference between that world and this world."  
  
Shinya just starred at Takuya who was regaining his breath. "Can you repeat that?" he asked not having gotten anything that he had just said in what seemed like one sentence.  
  
Takuya sighed and began to explain once more along with the help of Tommy and Yutaka who knew a bit from Tommy. Finally after what seemed to be a long story Shinya understood the main jist of the digital world. "And you were holding out on me," he said shaking his head.  
  
"That took a while,"Yutaka said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Well what time is it?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Ten til two," he replied.  
  
"I'm hungry," Shinya said.  
  
"Man you always complain," Takuya said.  
  
Yutaka laughed. He knew exactly how Takuya felt having to deal with Tommy's complains a lot too. "What do you all say we go and grab something to eat then?" he offered.  
  
"Sounds great!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"Hey as long as you're buying," Takuya joked.  
  
"I never said I was going to pay for it," Yutaka began.  
  
"Riiight," Takuya said.  
  
"We'll settle the payment plan once we get to the resturant. What do you say to the cafe a few blocks from here?" Shinya asked.  
  
"Alright then," Takuya said, and the four teenagers began to walk once more. Talking as they did.

* * *

BLJ: Wow I just noticed something. Takuya and Yutaka are bascially the same name if you unscramble the letters. I'm not sure if the digimon creators did that delibertilly or if it was just considence. 


End file.
